Falling Feathers
by Stupidsally35
Summary: Lily was a regular rouge kit until her mother died. Her life was never the same after Heatherstar found her.
1. Prologue

This is a new story, I hope you like it! It's sad though

Prologue

Lily watched as her mother, Crimson started to exit the bush they lived in, "Mother, may I hunt with you this time?" She asked as Crimson turned to Lily, her mother sighed exhaustion clouding her eyes.

"Lily if you can be quiet for a day you may come with me." She meowed looking at the small white, blue eyed kit with love shining in her eyes.

"I will do it,! I promise!" She cried out to her mother.

"Sure you will," she purred satisfaction lighting her eyes. Crimson left without another word.

Lily felt like it was sunhigh when she finished her prey. But then the bush started to go dark she decided she couldn't wait any longer. Lily went outside, she felt the stars pull her to them _what do they mean?_ She asked to herself she felt herself being pulled forward and then she smelled something _blood_ she told herself. She first smelled blood when she got a thorn in her paw that started to a bleed. There was another scent as well, it was disgusting and bitter.

There she was, her mother.

"M-mother?" she cried, she knew what happened. Her father was killed as soon as she was born. She knew what the scent was, a fox. Her mother was dead, she knew that. Lily wouldn't admit it though. She purred, she purred so loud birds flew away feathers fell to the ground. Then she stopped, tears welled up in her eyes, _why_.

Allegiances

Windclan

Leader: Heatherstar Dark pale brown she-cat with deep green eyes

Deputy: Smallheart Small grey tom with brown eyes

Medicine cat: Roseshine a tortioshell shecat with green eyes

Warriors: Haypelt sandy ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice Runningpaw

Jaypelt grey blue tom with dark stripes (Cherrynose's mate)

Greyholly dark grey shecat with green eyes

Apprentice Mushroompaw

Fadewool White tom with grey fading curly fur and yellow eyes

Lightfeather Bright white shecat with blue eyes

Apprentices Sunpaw

Apprentices: Runningpaw tortoiseshell shecat with green eyes

Mushroompaw pale brown tom with a darker brown head with brown eyes

Sunpaw sandy yellow tom with yellow eyes

Queens: Cherrynose grey tabby shecat with green eyes (Kits: Honeykit white shekit with pale yellow spots Icekit blue grey shekit with ice blue eyes)

Shadowclan

Leader: Fallenstar black tom with a white face and yellow eyes

Deputy:Pinetrunk Brown tabby shecat with green pine colored eyes

Medicine cat: Moonhope white shecat with light grey spots and eyes so dark they appear black

Rouges

Lily small white blue eyed shekit


	2. The Feather

_**Sorry this was late, some stuff held me up!**_

Heatherstar wandered through the moor, the patrols out hunting. Her gaze fixed on a single spot, she detected a fox scent, no prey scent in the area either. Was that blood, she wasn't sure. She had only just become the leader a moon ago, Seastar was wrong to make her deputy, in her opinion. She was thankful it was newleaf, she wasn't sure if she would make it through leafbare or even leaffall.

Heatherstar decided to investigate, even if it was dangerous she had 9 good lives left, lucky, she was very clumsy. She got closer to the scent, she then noticed a noise. It was high pitched, a mouse, wait no it wasn't. It sounded familiar like, _kits!_ Or one kit maybe?

"Help me, please!" the kit meowed desperation edging its voice, she smelled fear scent.

"I will help you, hold on!" she meowed panicking, the kit was closer now. However, the fox scent got closer too, as well as the blood. Was the kit being attacked?

She then saw the kit, a she-kit, about a moon old, unharmed. Suddenly she noticed a body, the body was a ginger she-cat. She then realized it was the kits mother! She would take the kit to camp, she decided. She picked up the kit by the scruff and carried her.

"What's your name little one?" Heatherstar asked the she-kit her scruff muffling the words.

"I-it's Lilly," she mewed nervously "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe" Heatherstar answered Lilly. Cherrynose recently lost her third kit named Dawnkit, Lilly would be needed by her. As she padded into camp there were shocked faces from the elders and remaining warriors.

When Heatherstar went to the nursery she saw Cherrynose's eyes light up when she noticed the kit.

"Who is she? Is she for me?" Cherrynose asked, obviously excited.

"This is Lilly," Heatherstar said to Cherrynose. Lilly started squirming and moving and then she jumped down.

"Hi! You look like… mommy" she mewed cheerfully then to sad.

"Her mother, she died didn't she?" Cherrynose barely breathed out, "Well Lilly you are going to stay with me" Cherrynose finished. When Lilly nodded Cherrynose dragged her to herself

"You are now Lillykit," Heatherstar mewed calmly before she walked out to get some prey. There was a fat thrush in the prey pile, she always enjoyed birds and fatty prey so she grabbed it and carried it to her den, it was the size of a new apprentice! She thought to herself. Heatherstar tore off the wing and delicately tore off the feathers then ate the wing. As she spat the bones out she grabbed the rest of the thrush and ate it.

When she finished eating it was sunhigh. She had to check if she was on one of the patrols. As she padded out of her den she saw her deputy, Smallheart a small tom, was organizing patrols.  
"Am I in a patrol?" she asked Smallheart

"No, do you want to be?"

That's why he was deputy, a small but generous and kind cat.

"No thanks" she mewed, she was worried she couldn't catch enough prey or defend the borders properly. She was always insecure since birth but she thought cats hated her being their leader.

Heatherstar had nothing to do if she was not on patrol. She decided to check on Lillykit, to see how she felt.

As she padded over to the nursery she heard a cat yowl she ran into the nursery nervously to see what it was. _An invasion? Is Sweetmoor kitting_

"W-whats going on!" she meowed surprised and nervous.

"Nothing, Lilly just stepped into a thorn for the first time, don't worry." Sweetmoor meowed, "Honestly, your ears are more sensitive than a moth's wing!"

"How _is_ Lillykit doing?" Heatherstar meowed, still nervous.

"I-I'm fine, d-don't worry m-miss," Lillykit stuttered out, barely managing to speak.

"Call me Heatherstar," she meowed, "Hows she doing with the loss of her mother?" she asked Cherrynose making sure to keep her voice low.

"She is doing surprisingly well, but she keeps asking for 'the feather' any ideas what it is?" Cherrynose replied with another question

"No, not really, have you asked her?"

"No, why don't _you_ ask her?"

She mumbled but seeing as Cherrynose was mostly right she complied, "Lillykit what is 'the feather'," she asked gently.

"My mommy gave me a 'peacock' feather, whatever it is, and I left it behind…" Lillykit meowed softly.

Heatherstar sighed, she would get the feather, she wanted Lillykit to be happy. She went out of the nursery.

"Where are you going!" Cherrynose yowled. Heatherstar didn't care she was going to get that feather. She wanted to make Lillykit happy, it was if Lillykit's mother urged her on. She had made it to the spot where she found Lilly

There was a bush in that area, she smelled prey in the bush. _I'll check it_ she thought. Heatherstar wandered into the bush. There was a half eaten thrush, and there was a large green feather, it was damaged as if it was played with multiple times.

That must be the feather, Heatherstar gently picked it up with her teeth.

Heatherstar got her fur tangled and she had to yank it off. She padded back to the Windclan camp with her mouth full of the feather.


	3. The Clans

_**This is sorta short so sorry! Please do not hate, I tried, I promise.**_

Lillykit sat in the 'nursery' her mother died, how could this be? Her mother was invincible, wasn't she? Lillykit was devastated, Cherrynose tried to cheer her up but she didn't care. Suddenly she heard some cat come in.

"You found it! Good job" Cherrynose meowed happily, "Look its Heatherstar!" _she didn't find my mother…_

"Great…" she meowed, "Wait! Is that my feather!" She meowed running towards Heatherstar. Heatherstar dropped the feather it floated down slowly… Lillykit batted at the feather and pretended it was a bird. She looked at Honeykit, the favorite of Cherrynose's kits,

"Wanna play?" she purred trying to forget the death of her mother.

"Of course! What are we playing Lillykit?"

"We're planning hunt the bird," she whispered, jumping into a hunting position. She held her tail still pressing low to the ground.

"Good hunting crouch Lillykit" Heatherstar mewed amusement and awe lighting her gaze, "You'll be a wonderful apprentice."

"Whats an apprentice?" Lillykit asked she had never heard of an 'apprentice' before. Heatherstar purred sitting down,

"When you're six moons old you become an apprentice, you train in the ways of a warrior for at least another six moons. A warrior helps the clan, we are in a clan. I am clan leader, clan leader's names _usually_ end in star. You could also be a medicine cat apprentice. When you are a medicine cat apprentice you-" Heatherstar was interrupted by a cat walking in.

"Train in the ways of a medicine cat, you learn herbs and about Starclan, Heatherstar who is this kit?" The cat was a tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes,

"Roseshine please, anyways this is Lillykit, her mother was killed by a fox. This is Roseshine our medicine cat"

"Well I can't deny a kit in need but you need to maintain Windclan's reputation. Shadow clan has been stirring up trouble, Fadewool said so." Heatherstar looked away,

"Always Shadowclan," she mumbled Heatherstar. Heatherstar looked back, her eyes determined with a glint of fear.

"We will tell no cat out of the clan of her origin," she mewed finally, "Is that clear?" Roseshine walked away slowly,

"Yes"

"Miss Heatherstar?" Lillykit mewed, "What's Shadowclan and Starclan?"

"Shadowclan is one of the 5 clans and Starclan is our ancestors."

"What are the other 4 clans?"

"You are in Windclan the 2nd clan, Thunderclan is the 3rd, Riverclan is the 4th and the 5th is Skyclan" Heatherstar meowed gently, "how old are you Lillykit?"

"60 sunrises old"

"60 sunrises, that's about 2 moons, ok," Heatherstar meowed, walking away. Lillykit looked at Honeykit again, a look of confusion in her eyes,

"Well, should we play now?" Honeykit mewed excitedly, her tail moving quickly flicking every once in a while.

"Yeah, why not! She meowed back grinning. Going back into the hunting pose before, and jumps at the feather. She then bats at it tossing it to Honeykit who then throws it back. Cherrynose looked at them both with love, she was not her mother but she acted as if she was. Cherrynose went to Icekit

Lillykit was happy, this was a nice place. Lillykit hoped she could stay. However, Lillykit still cared about her mother. She wondered if she would ever see her brother, who had run away after her father died. She remembered him as a dark grey tom, older than her by about 90 sunrises. She hoped that maybe she would see him again, the chances were unlikely.

Lillykit laid down, her tail flicking. She looked at her other new sister, Icekit. Her grey pelt was being groomed by Cherrynose. She blinked kindly at Lillykit.

"Are you three hungry?" Cherrynose asked them

"Yeah!" the three meowed in unison.

"Alright you can choose any prey from the fresh-kill pile," she meowed, "You should show Lillykit around you two too."

Lillykit ran out of the nursery. She looked back and then she wandered into her new home.


End file.
